


Acquainting with the Hatter

by ChloeWinchester



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWinchester/pseuds/ChloeWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin hires a well-known thief and gets a far more beneficial relationship than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquainting with the Hatter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johniarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/gifts).



Jefferson expected quite a bit from this Dark One. The giddiness, the showmanship, the veiled threatening through dark eyes and flashy clothing, that was all expected. It was what he’d heard from other peasants, from everyone that had met the Dark One personally.

They had called him all sorts of things. Monster, wizard, menace, tyrant, foul, imp, but they hadn’t called him the one thing Jefferson wished they had.

Handsome.

It threw off everything that he was doing, all his planning about what to say and what to do and how to behave with him around and doing the errands he’d pay him for. Rumplestiltskin had appeared in a cloud of red smoke in the middle of the woods, smirking at him, and Jefferson’s mind went blank.

The sun made the gold of his skin sparkle, the tall boots, the tight leather wrapped around his thighs and the perfectly tailored waistcoat glimmering red and gold was just...dazzling.

“Are you the hatter I’ve been told so much about?” The man asked in a tittering little voice that brought a smirk to Jefferson’s lips immediately. He bowed to the sorcerer, nice and low, hat in hand.

“At your service, your grace,” he said, peeking up at him. The Dark One giggled and bowed back to him.

“So polite, how sweet,” he grinned. “I suppose you’d like to hear why I’ve summoned you, dearie.”

“Well, I assume it’s because you required my services,” he said, smirk still in place.

“Very good, very good.” Rumplestiltskin was slowly making his way closer to him, eyeing him and his enchanted hat eagerly. “What realms can you travel to with that?”

“Any of them, really,” he shrugged. “Oz and Wonderland are the ones I frequent the most.”

The Dark One was incredibly close now, standing directly in front of him and leaning in even closer to speak to him. He smelled like leather, fire and straw and again the hatter was embarrassingly lost. He swallowed his blush.

“And what about lands without magic,” Rumplestiltskin purred, watching him carefully. “Could that precious chapeau of yours carry you off somewhere like that?”

Jefferson frowned. “Um. No, no, I don’t think it could. There has to be magic present for it to work, silly.”

Rumple laughed and took a step back. “Of course! Of course, well then I’m afraid you can’t help me!” He turned around, walking away from him. “It was lovely meeting you, erm…”

“Jefferson,” he said, staring at his back. “It’s Jefferson. Are...are you trying to find something else that can travel through realms?” He asked, taking a step closer to him. “Because I can help you look.”

He paused in his leaving and slowly turning around on his heel to face him. He steepled his fingers and giggled. “Oh, can you, dearie?”

Jefferson grinned, spinning his hat on his hand and tossing it up so it landed on his head. “That’s what I do, my lord. Procure strange and valuable things for people who may need them. For a reasonable price, of course.” The imp waved it off.

“Money is of no consequence to me, dearie. It’s the results that matter!” He pressed his fingers under Jefferson’s chin. “In the meantime, while you’re out looking for me, if you come across anything mm, let’s say interesting, why don’t you bring it to me?”

Jefferson grinned, letting his head tip up obediently. “I think I can do that,” he smiled. “Happy to be of service, your grace.”

Rumplestiltskin gave him a curious look, but it was an amused one. Light danced in his swirling eyes and he slowly moved his fingers from under Jefferson’s jaw. “If you find anything, just come by my castle. I assume you know which one it is?”

Jefferson nodded, smiling at him. “Of course I do. Who could miss it?” He smirked. watching him as he backed away.

“I’ll see you soon, dearie,” Rumple smiled, waving at him and disappearing in the same plume he arrived in.

~*~

The hatter had been working for him for a few weeks now. He was a talented little thing, light handed, quick with his procurement of strange and fantastical objects, most of which he didn’t even need to say he wanted before the young man presented it to him with enough flourish and a wide enough smile to match his own.

He was charming, this cunning tailor, constantly at fault for his smiles and making him almost...giddy to see him when he arrived. His conversation was immensely pleasing, and the way he commanded his attention rather than beg for it was refreshing. So much so that he gave it to him without any qualms.

He enjoyed these flirtations, and perhaps it was the way he said ‘your grace’ or the light smile on his pink mouth when he saw that Rumple was pleased, or perhaps the way he draped himself over furniture, his body language so open and inviting.

It was no surprise to him then that a glass of wine loosened his resolve enough to shove Jefferson against the moulding of the fireplace and stand with their mouths impossibly close.

The other lights had gone out in this flurry, his magic spiking, and all that remained was the fireplace to reflect from his too-large irises and make them black.

He waited to see how Jefferson might react, one hand on his throat just to see what he might do, if he objected to this at all.

“So,” he said quietly, their lips near to touching when he spoke. “Is this what you meant by dessert?”

Rumplestiltskin grinned. “It could be, dearie,” he growled, watching him intently. Jefferson grinned right back at him, and nodded.

Rumple grabbed him by the scarf around his pretty neck and pulled him the rest of the way, kissing him roughly. The soft skin of the hatter was so delicious against the rough grain of his own, but as it grazed against Jefferson’s mouth he moaned, scrambling to get him nearer to him.

The Dark One chuckled and muttered something about his eagerness while he stripped away the layers of Jefferson’s clothes by hand instead of magic. He tore the front of his shirt open, tossing it away and leaving him naked to the waist, save for the scarf he was still using  to hold him where he wanted, leashing him.

Jefferson moaned, a mouth hastily roaming his torso. Nipples made pert by the sudden cool air on his skin were sucked and bitten by a rough mouth, his stuttered sounds of pleasure met with a giggle. He grinned, tipping his head back and letting him choke him and tease him.

Nails scratched along his back and that free hand dipped in the back of his trousers, squeezing the ample flesh there with interest. Jefferson groaned, arching into it with heat in his face.

Desire flared in him rather suddenly, and he was lifting the Dark One off the ground and onto the table, knocking things away to get at him more.

Rumplestiltskin let out a surprised sound, staring up at him. His face was hot, his breaths were short and heated and he couldn’t help the twitch of interest in his in his trousers. He’d never considered submission before, and might not have allowed it if Jefferson’s mouth sucking just right on his neck wasn’t so _good._

His legs parted under the attention, open palms and clawed nails exploring his skin, a little reminder that he was merely allowing this to happen and it could stop at any time.

Jefferson greatly understood that he was petting a tiger, so to speak. One wrong move and he could be ripped apart, but he’d take his chances. How many opportunities does one get to play with something so dangerous in hopes of eliciting suitable pleasure from it?

Rumple was wary to trust him like this, with himself like this, but the hatter was consuming him. With each button he popped open and each soft kiss and lick he gave to the newly exposed skin he was giving in more and more. The blaze he set along his skin lulled him into succumbing.

His shirt was being pushed over his shoulders before he could really register what was happening, his head tipped back to allow him more room.

“Mmn, my lord, I want to see you,” Jefferson pleaded, his face buried in his throat while eager hands worked his trousers open.

“No you don’t,” he assured, shaking his head and trying not to moan when his hand slid beneath his waistband. “You don’t- I’m not-”

Jefferson cut him off, kissing him roughly, tugging lightly on his hair. Rumple loosed a helpless moan into the other man’s lips, a tremor working through him. He nipped his mouth when they parted and Jefferson grinned.

“Acres of this skin,” he breathed, watching confusion dawn in the Dark One’s eyes and linger there. “So beautiful and gold-”

“And rough,” he managed, staring at him. Jefferson chuckled.

“Mmn…” He dragged his tongue up his throat and he gasped, eyes closing, lips parted. “I like it,” Jefferson hissed. “I like how you feel and I want to see you. Don’t you want to see me? Or can you see in the dark with those magical eyes of yours?”

Rumple smirked and the hall burst with light from the candles, bringing the both of them into view. Jefferson’s hands settled on his hips, the both of them greedily drinking in the sight of the other.

Flushed and sweating Jefferson hooked his fingers in the waistband of Rumple’s pants and the Dark One surged forward, kissing him sharply. Ferocity and impatience pulsed through their bodies, a fight for dominance neither was winning or losing.

Jefferson grinned, finally getting him naked and he yanked their hips together, stealing his breath with the motion. He watched the want ebb into his body, watched him give in bit by bit until he was pliant in his arms.

“Jefferson, I-” He broke off when he rocked his hips forward, rutting against him involuntarily. His eyes were soft, worried, and a touch vulnerable. The hatter relaxed a moment, softening.

“I won’t hurt you,” he promised, smoothing his hair back. “If I do, even for a moment, you’re welcome to kill me immediately. Sound fair?”

He nodded and smirked, kissing him again as he rocked against Jefferson’s still dressed hips with a quiet urgency. A yearning overtook him, to be taken to be roughly handled on the terms of another, one whom he trusted. At least with this he did.

Jefferson’s hands and eyes roved over him, a whine at the back of his throat. The gold was everywhere, his body lithe and firm and absolutely gorgeous. It thrilled him to know the Dark One wanted him to have him, allowed him to take him like this.

Heart thudding he kissed to the hollow behind his ear, one hand supporting him, the other roughly gripping his thigh and holding it beside his waist.

“I’m going to need something to open you with, your grace,” he whispered, nipping his earlobe. A flask of oil appeared beside them without a sound and he grinned. “Thank you…”

“What’re you thanking me for, it’s for my sake, not yours,” he teased, turning his face into Jefferson’s neck to suck owning marks into his flesh, a bite to his pulse making Jefferson’s cock twitch.

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you so well you’ll forget your name,” he breathed.

It was hardly any time at all before Rumplestiltskin was writhing and pleading for relief, holding onto him for support while Jefferson’s fingers wriggled inside of him. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly enough and he wanted more. He wanted to let his tension and control go. He wanted to allow himself something good, something that wouldn’t backfire and ruin him again.

He wanted to remember once more what it was like to feel desired. To be wanted and praised and lavished with this kind of attention with sincerity. And Jefferson was giving him more and more of that as time passed.

Jefferson yanked him off the table, turning him around so he was gripping the edge, flushed and grinning, eyes burning with lust as he looked back at him.

The hatter kissed up his spine. “Ready?” He purred, doing his best not to dissolve just yet. Oh, he wanted to melt into him and lose himself, but that wasn’t what Rumple needed. He needed control.

He grabbed his hair, yanking his hair back and relishing the dangerous snarl that worked through his body. Rumple nodded, licking his lips. “Ready.”

It was heaven. The table groaned and rattled as Jefferson fucked him against it, the breathy moans and broken growls from his throat echoing through the room with Jefferson’s sweet sobs of pleasure.

He watched light and sweat dance over his precious skin, watched his chest heave with desperate breaths. He tugged his hair again, feeling his cock leak over his fingers as he continued to move.

“Yes, yes, Jefferson,” he urged, shaking pleasure he hadn’t experienced in years. His body felt like a giant nerve, every touch, every kiss, every brush of his skin against his sending tremors throughout his body. “Harder,” he choked.

Jefferson smiled, feeling his hips jerk into his hand. His skin was on fire and dripping with pure want he wouldn’t deprive him of. He held him close, watching his fingers tighten along the edge of the table.

He sucked at his throat again, biting his jaw where he could reach to make him shake. He wanted the shimmering pigment of his skin to seep into him forever, to never forget this sweet moment of the Dark One pleading for him to fuck him harder.

How could he possibly say no?

Jefferson reached a spot inside of Rumplestiltskin and he shouted, his arms trembling. “There!” He cried, his legs buckling. “There, Jefferson-! Oh, don’t stop, don’t stop!”

Rather than simply holding it, Jefferson started to stroke him. His hand pumped along his shaft, striking the nerves inside of him with a fevered vigor just to feel more leak from his slit.

He melted against his back, unbridled moans falling into his ear while his hips still snapped into his body. He felt him quake, grinned with each moan and turned his chin to kiss him.

Rumple buckled again, gasping harshly. “I’m...I’m close. Jefferson, please…”

“Mmn,” he groaned, shutting his eyes in ecstasy. He begged him. Such sweet music…

Rumple felt so full, completely absorbed in his movements, desperate to release but he felt permission needed to be given to do so. An unspoken understanding between the two of them.

“Come,” Jefferson ordered, rolling his thumb along his head while he continued to bury himself in him repeatedly, sweating and lost in the beauty of the Dark One’s body. “Come for me, Rumple,  I want to feel you,” he whispered, his head lolling against his cheek.

Rumple’s hips stuttered, moving erratically until finally he released, shouting his name so it echoed off the stones.

He whimpered as he rode out his orgasm, Jefferson still fucking him in earnest as he raised his now messed hand to his lips and slid his tongue though it, looking him directly in the eye, smirking, as he did so.

Rumple returned the expression and leaned in, sucking come off his fingers, holding Jefferson’s heated gaze without shame.

Jefferson groaned, driving into him hard with one final, wet slap of his hips and came deep inside of him, snarling and digging his nails into his flesh.

Rumple gasped for breath, lying against the table. Jefferson kissed along the back of his neck and across his shoulders, grinning a bit when he saw him smile.

“How was that?” He breathed, kisses continuing.

“Mmn, rather exquisite, dearie,” he mumbled. “Might have to do that again. Soon.” He looked up at him to see if that was, truly, something he wanted to do and not an act he was obligated to repeat because he was as powerful as he was.

Jefferson grinned back at him, lacing their fingers together. “I think I’d like that,” he agreed. “Though next time I might like to, uh, really hear what all the fuss is about,” he smirked, gliding his hips along his thigh once.

Rumplestiltskin hummed, shutting his eyes and smiling a bit. “It’s worth finding out,” he assured, confident at least in that. “But for now…”

He snapped his fingers and they were very suddenly in a bed together. Jefferson lay beside him, allowing himself to be pulled into his arms and cradled against his chest.

“So does this count as payment for all the little things I do for you?” He smiled, peeking up at him. Rumplestiltskin chuckled, eyes shut.

“Suppose if you want it to be. Feel free to take both, really. I spin straw into gold, it’s not as if I’m going to miss it.”

Jefferson laughed and nuzzled into his chest, closing his eyes. “Suppose you wouldn’t,” he said quietly, starting to drift off to sleep. His smile stayed on his lips, the satisfied grin of getting the darkest and most powerful man in any realm to off keeping his spirits high even in sleep.

Rumplestiltskin wasn’t far behind, exhausted and well taken care of, holding him. As he’d thought when he met him, he liked this hatter very much.


End file.
